In a coil component such as a multilayer inductor using a ferrite material as a core, the inductance value is reduced depending on a direct current applied. Therefore, in an electronic component utilizing a superimposed direct current, the rated current depends mainly on the inductance reduction. Thus, in view of increasing the rated current, the ferrite material (a sintered ferrite body) used in the core of the coil component is required to have an excellent DC superposition characteristic.
In conventional technologies, for example, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-151742, bismuth oxide and titanium oxide are added to an NiCuZn-based ferrite material to improve the DC superposition characteristic.